omfgcatafandomcom-20200215-history
Dishonored (Series)
Dishonored is a game Jesse Cox has done a playthrough of. The game is about an assassin, Corvo, who is working for the Empress as her personal bodyguard. The game starts with Corvo being framed for the murder of said empress and thus thrown in jail. He escapes, however, and is fixed on cleaning up his reputation. This series began 9. October 2012 and ended 9. February 2013, later he would also playthrough the two DLCs for the game The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches. The Characters Corvo Attano, the protagonist Jesse plays as in this game, is the protagonist of Dishonored. Previously an agent and bodyguard to Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, Corvo is stripped of his title of Lord Protector and imprisoned by the usurper, Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows, on the pretense of having murdered the Empress and abducted her daughter, Emily Kaldwin. After escaping from confinement on the eve of his execution, Corvo becomes an assassin for the Loyalist Conspiracy, eliminating Burrows' confederates to clear his name, avenge the Empress' death, and restore Emily to the throne. The Outsider is a supernatural being said to be part-demon, part-angel and entirely ambiguous. He appears to Corvo Attano as a plain-looking young man with short brown hair and black eyes. Many people worship him, though such is considered heresy by the Abbey of the Everyman and punishable by extreme measures, such as property seizure and execution. He appears to be the source of all magic in the world of Dishonored, and his shrines can be found across the Isles. Hiram Burrows, known officially as the Lord Regent, is the mastermind of the coup against Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, alongside Thaddeus Campbell. To cover his tracks, Burrows blames her death on her bodyguard, Corvo Attano, who is subsequently imprisoned. His rule is both oppressive and corrupt, which causes the people of Dunwall to begin to rebel. This dissatisfaction becomes more pronounced as Corvo eliminates Burrows' allies, cutting off his funding and crippling his ability to pay the City Watch. Burrows, however, blames the city's problems on the Empress, and on the laziness and disorder of the common folk. Corvo is tasked with assassinating him during the mission, Return to the Tower. Entertainment Highly hyped, both my Jesse himself and my other RPG-lovers, Jesse's Dishonored playthrough does not contain overly amounts of bad jokes or silly remarks. Instead the playthrough features Jesse's strong reactions to what's going on in the game and his thought, and predictions, on what the story contains. With a lot of "F"-ing and "Q"-ing Jesse makes a good representation of Dishonored and was met by positive responses by his viewers - excluding the extreme butt-clencing, which is highly viewable in the playthrough's comment section. This playthrough is a rather lenghty one, mostly due to Jesse's will to read all littrature found in-game, and because he uses his infamous tactic "wrong-way is the right-way" while exploring the world of Dishonored. But do not think this is no series for the avarage Jesse-fan, and just for the hardcore RPG lovers. Jesse Cox will always be Jesse Cox, and thank the Great Space Butterfly for that, and as a result his commentary will entertain any Jesse-lover, as the playthrough contains entertaining remarks and jokes, that are made with great frequency. Episode List The Knife of Dunwall Episode List The Brigmore Witches Episode List External Links YouTube Playlist of Jesse Cox's Dishonored Let's Play YouTube Playlist of Jesse Cox's The Knife of Dunwall Let's Play YouTube Playlist of Jesse Cox's The Brigmore Witches Let's Play Dishonored on Wikipedia Category:Playthrough Category:Let's Play Category:2012 Category:2013